Dance Camp From Heck
by coughkouichicough
Summary: A mysterious letter arrives at the Minamoto residence. It's accepting Kouji and Kouichi to... Dance Camp! Read to see if the Frontier gang can survive five days spent at the Dance Camp From Heck. Rather stupid and funnyish.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is even related to Digimon. Fin. oh and I don't own Wolf's Rain or FullMetal Alchemist OR Harry Potter either. You'll see.

coughkouichicough: okay, this is just a really, really, REALLY stupid idea that I came up with while camping. (sitting in a motor home for four hours straight multiple times is not good for you) I was bored so I just decided to start writing a little thingymujjiger involving the Frontier peoples and Dance Camp. Why? I have no idea. It just popped in my head.

* * *

Dance Camp from Heck

rating: K  
Summary: Frontier people go to Dance Camp. Nothing else really. Stupid and -snerk- funny. (yeah right)  
No cursing, swearing, romance (okay maybe a little one or two things but it's nothing at all) or Yaoi blah blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah blah blahblahblahblahblabh.

* * *

Chapter One: The Letters From Unknown People Which We Do Not Have Any Acquaintance With

6:52 a.m. Minamoto residence. Not one person or creature stirred on this bright summer Monday morning. There were no cartoons playing on the TV for the enjoyment of all that liked squeaky voiced characters, nor were there any people roaming the halls seeking for something to do. It was as if the very existense of those that lived in that home had been erased.

Complete silence...

Outside the dog began to bark, warning the area of an intruder to its territory. There was the clink of metal on wood and a few parcels, papers, and envelopes slid through th eslot in the door to the-

"MAIL!"

Two black-haired teenaged boys came bursting out of a room upstairs. The first, Kouji Minamoto a.k.a. THE Yumminess second only to Kouru, Satoshi, and Dark, had his long black hair pulled back but without the bandana and wore long white pants and a black T-shirt. Following him and tied in the amount of Yumminess was Kouichi Kimura. His messy black hair was short unlike Kouji's and he wore black shorts and a white long sleeve. The two brothers, twins I should say, had grown closer after their experience in the Digital World, looking after one another, meeting each other's parents, and practically going everywhere together. At the moment, however, they were fighting rather violently to be the first to the mail.

Kouji, who had just recently been stuffed in the closet while I was doing that ridiculously long description, came running out and down the stairs, and tripped up his brother. The two wrestled on the hard wood floor, each trying to reach their goal first.

"Almost -ngf- there," Kouji gasped, a few feet away fromt he pile of mail, when he was pulled back across the floor by Kouichi.

"Oh no you don't," Kouichi growled and jumped over him, but was tackled in midair. "No! Mymailmymailmyma-mmgh!" The younger of the two had clamped his hand over his mouth and reached, once again, for the mail.

"Today, victory is min- Yuck!" He quickly let go of Kouichi for he had just licked his hand.

Ten minutes later the two were still striving to get to the mail first, each of them mere inches away, their fingertips almost brushing a letter.

"I'm gonna get there first," Kouichi said.

"No way. It's all me," Kouji argued.

"As if."

"Like you could."

"I'm-"

"Gonna-"

"Get-"

"Bunny slippers?"

Kouji and Kouichi stopped moving as the most furoscious looking fuzzy pink bunny slippers appeared in front of them. Attatched to these was five feet and four inches of pure wrapped-in-a-bathrobe-and-woken-up-too-early motherly goodness.

"You two are at it _again_?"

"Um, uh.." Embarrassed, the twins sat up staring at the ground and the fuzzy slippers.

Dropping the act, Satomi smiled and giggled a little. Those two were so adorable together! She bent down to retrieve the mail and sorted it.

"Let's see now," Her son and his brother looked up at her eagerly. Bill, credit card, credit card, Anime-" She dropped a magazine with the name 'Anime-niacs' on Kouichi's head which he hugged and imediantly began reading. "Credit card, credit card, my what is with those credit card people?" Shaking her head, Satomi walked away leaving Kouji looking depressed.

Giggleing again, she held out a guitar-based magazine hanging in the air around the corner just so that he could see it. "And this too!" Almost at once her son dived for it and began tearing through the pages reading a mile a minute.

"Those boys. I wonder where they get it?" Satomi muttered to herself and turned around to see Kousei looking at her with big puppy eyes. She sighed and handed him a sporting magazine, her question answered.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe this? They have a Blue and Toboe pairing and where the heck they thought of _that_ I have no idea! Oh my GOSH!"

Kouji rolled his dark blue eyes at his brother. "Kouichi, keep it down would you? Why I order that stuff for you I don't know but it isn't good for you."

The older of the two peeked over the top of his book at him, smirking. "And that guitar stuff is?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever." Kouichi said and started reading again about some guy with a metal arm and leg and a brother who was a suit of armor. He flipped the page over and a small, blue envelope fell out onto his lap. Written on the outside was

_Mr. K. Kimura  
__The Small Bedroom Upstairs  
__76 Suzumura Lane  
__Shibuya  
__Jiyuugaoka_

"Okay. That's just creepy." He turned to Kouji who was reding his own special letter.

_Mr. K. Minamoto  
__The 1st Room on the Second Floor  
__85 Kamiya Street  
__Shibuya  
__Jiyuugaoka_

"What d'you think it is?"

"Dunno," Kouji said and opened the letter. he pulled out a bright pink paper and began reading.

'_Dear Mr. Minamoto  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at...'_

"At?" Kouichi asked.

'_At... Dance Camp.'_

"What!" Both Kouichi and Satomi shouted. The latter came running around the corner, snatched up the letter, and read it out loud.

'_This will be a five day program starting Monday the 8th to Friday the 13th. You will learn about and be taught one of six types of dance at no cost. You are to bring only enough clothes and such of five days worth. If there are any questions call the number below. We hope to see you there.'_

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Satomi squealed in pure delight. "My little Kouji will get to learn about one of the finer arts!"

"What? You're not really gonna send me to this thing! Kouji sputtered but his step mom was too busy skipping around to notice him.

Next to him, Kouichi was rolling on the ground with laughter. "You have to go to Dance Camp! Make sure to teach me some of those _ballet_ moves you learn!" His own letter lay a few feet away and the first to spot it was Satomi.

"Kouichi! You got one too?"

"Ha- huh?"

Her slippers were looking rather sad from all that jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness! I have to call up your mom and tell her about it!" Quick as a flash she skipped to the phone and called up Tomoko Kimura. From the loud squeals coming from both ends it was apparent that Kouichi would be going too.

"Guess what? She said 'YES!'" Mrs. Minamoto yelled and came back to the boys, not bothering to hang up the reciever. She skipped around them both, flinging shredded envelope in the air while chanting, "Dance Camp! Dance Camp! Dance Camp!"

"Hey," Kousei peeked his head over the top of his Lazy Boy chair to see his sons on the ground, sobbing and his wife jumping around them throwing paper everywhere. "Okay. That's interesting," he said and went back to his special magazine, 'Men, Guns, and More Guns'. "Lookit! Lookit! A short range Weasil Gun! I don't have one of those! Can I get it O Beautiful Wonderful Fantabulous Wife of Mine?"

"Of course dear!"

"Yay!" He skipped over to Satomi and the two of them danced around Kouji and Kouichi. "Weasil Gun! Weasil Gun!"

"Dance Camp! Dance Camp!"

"Weasil Gun!"

"Dance Camp!"

"Weasil-"

"Dance!"

"Gun-"

"Camp!"

"This sucks."

* * *

It's not suppose to make sense. The end. Expect chapter two... in the future. review please and you get a kiwibird! YAY! But I'll take it away if you don't feed them special stuff... like chocolate and anime. 


End file.
